


Brooding Stars

by cloudofsmoke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A dead man walking, Angst, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Proceed with caution, Violence, mafia, mature - Freeform, save me i am bored again, saved - Freeform, tragic past, you are warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudofsmoke/pseuds/cloudofsmoke
Summary: "Are you lost?"The words barely made it through the cracks of lightning and thunder, flashing and booming overhead. It was dark, one of the darkest nights you've ever seen, more so because of the power outage, leaving the world at the mercy of the storm. At some point, the shivers and trembles stopped registering in your brain, focused solely on getting one foot over the other to wherever they take you. Still, a different wave of shiver hit you as you looked up to a pair of sharp olive eyes, highlighted by the flash of lightning.Danger.That's what it felt like."I don't know."The words somehow made it through the wind and the rain, through chattering teeth and freezing brain. Olive eyes continued to stare, peering straight to your soul despite the storm."Come with me."Danger.That's what it is.You like to think it was the storm that blocked everything out, dulled all your senses and consciousness, warning signs blaring but not registering, which was why you accepted the outstretched hand towards you, but you knew, deep down, it was all you.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The sunset always looked beautiful.

Too beautiful that it takes every breath you have while staring at it.

A fleeting thought.

Torn between a dream and a nightmare that seemed to drag as each day passes.

"It's time to go back."

"Five more minutes, Shirabu."

"No. He will be home soon. We have to go back."

A sigh escaped your lips as you turned to the stoic man behind you. It took some time to get used to his unabashed honesty and his discipline, always following the rules and his words like they were law.

"Does it matter?"

He didn't even feel the need to move his lips, just settled for his signature look of permanent scowl. You smiled.

"Shirabu, five more minutes."

He groaned, but stayed on his feet nonetheless. You smiled brighter before turning back to watch the sun cross the horizon and hide for the night. 

It took more than just five minutes for the sky to fully darken, but you held your ground and your breath, waiting for the inevitable to come. Soon enough, the sound of footsteps reached your ears until it stopped a few feet away.

"Ushijima-san, we were just about to go back."

Silence was the only response Shirabu got, and you turned, barely glancing at the olive green eyes staring at you.

"You're being rude."

The corner of his lips tilted upwards, even as cold, calculating eyes remained.

"I should be the one saying that."

"I wanted to watch the sunset and Shirabu kept me company."

"Go back."

"No. Like I said, Ushijima-san, I wanted to watch the sunset."

"It has set. Now, go back," he deadpanned.

You scoffed, turning to him with a tilt of your head to show the fullness of your glare. He was always the one towering over you, over everything. Another thing that pissed you off aside from the fact that he was still breathing. "I've been locked up the whole day inside, and I can't even go out for just ten minutes?" you asked, seething from where you stood.

The only response you got was his usual stone cold face.

"Kaori-chan, it's all for your safety," Tendou mused, grinning widely that doesn't reach his eyes. He moved to pat your head, but you jumped away like his hand was on fire.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands!" you spat, eyes flaring with rage.

Tendou blinked before cackling loudly, clapping his hands, as though what you said was the best joke of all time. That only made you more furious, and you were about to speak again when quick as a flash, he was holding your chin, tight grip bordering on painful. "Careful with your words, young lady," he seethed, eyes glinting sharply.

"Tendou," a deep voice called.

You could feel his grip tightening, felt his nails start to dig a little deeper into your skin. Despite this, you continued to glare at him with all your might, eyes challenging him to do whatever it is he was itching to do ever since he laid eyes on you.

_Probably skin you alive and sprinkle some salt._

"Tendou!" the same voice boomed, and this time, Tendou conceded, dropping his hand before taking a step back.

You could feel your skin throbbing where his hold was, but you held your ground long enough to glare at him one last time before walking away, whilst Tendou cackled in the background.

"Tell your henchmen to never touch me again."

The clinking of utensils stopped for a second, before proceeding as though nothing happened. You sighed, leaning back on your seat to look at the person sitting opposite you.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me," you snapped.

The clinking of utensils stopped once again. You watched as he placed the knife down, his hand reaching for the wine glass and raised it up to his lips, before turning his gaze to meet yours. 

"You only ever meet my eyes when you need something," he mused before taking a sip of his wine while maintaining eye contact. "You're mad," he seem to note.

You scoffed before looking away, shifting your gaze somewhere to his right. "That's all there is to this." Matching his gaze with a glare, you continued. "Madness."

"You were provoking Tendou," he smiled, placing his glass back down before mirroring your stance, leaning back on his seat. "You should know better than that."

"And he should know never to touch me!" you fumed, voice echoing off the large hall. The effect was almost instantaneous. His smile faded from his lips, replaced by his permanent scowl and his eyes shut whatever leeway he was giving moments ago. The aura in the room shifted just as fast, making your heart thrum loudly in your chest and your blood to rush. Seconds pass with only his eyes speaking, staring intensely into yours. You tried so, so hard to fight him on this. To get your point across and meet his eyes for as long as you did, but not even a minute pass before turning your head, fuming at yourself for being the way you are, for things to be as they are. It was despicable.

"Still scared? I can hear your heart beating all the way here," he drawled, softly chuckling.

"Fuck you, Ushijima," you spat. The chair screeched loudly against the floor as you stood up, glaring one last time before making your way out of the room and slamming the door shut.

As if on cue, the lights flickered before completely blacking out. All sounds and light ceased. The sound of the door slamming echoed so loudly along the wide hallway, echoing all throughout the house.

This was normal. You told yourself, forcing your feet to move.

It wasn't even supposed to be a shock when Shirabu spoke, because he was always there, just two steps behind you. Still, you jumped, whipping around so fast you stumbled. 

"You should go back," Shirabu repeated.

"I'm not a baby. I can handle a simple blackout, Shirabu."

Inhaling deeply, you tried to calm yourself down even as every thump and pump of your heart and blood feels loud and clear in your ears. With unsteady breaths, you tried to move your feet again, only to fail miserably as your eyes took in nothing but darkness all around. You knew you were spiralling. 

Falling. 

Spiralling.

Back to that cold, dark night.

Back to that-

"Kaori?" Shirabu called.

You knew he was just behind you, but the darkness you were seeing were two different ones, from two different times, in two different ways.

You blinked, eyes lost between the present and the past, unaware of what was real and what wasn't. You gasped as your body shook, tremors wracking your body one after the other. Goosebumps were all over your skin, shivers running down straight to your spine. It felt so cold, like every drop of rain that fell on your body that night was still on your skin, just as fresh and harsh.

"Kaori, I think you need-"

With no idea how or why, you managed to shove the door open and run as you just did, before throwing yourself in his waiting arms, ready to protect you from the demons that chase and haunt you from inside. You held on as tight as your trembling arms would let you, allowing him to bear your weight as your legs give out from under you.

It was always like this. Even as you wondered and asked the thousand questions in your head. Even as you curse and hit and hate on each other. It was always him that protected you.

He was your darkness when the world is bright, but when everything's dark, he would be the only one to bring light in your world. You hated his touch, but it was the only thing to comfort you. You hate him. You know you do. Yet why is he the strength you need to live and breathe?

"I'm here," he assured, holding you close. "Don't worry about anything else. I'm here."

"Please don't," you gasped, swallowing thickly as tears streamed down your face.

"Look at me."

A sob broke out of you before violent tremors shook your body. You screamed, fighting to shut the doors to the memories and fighting to wake yourself up from the nightmares of the past. Your heart continued to race, going faster and your breaths become shorter, as the past you were watching through your glazed eyes move towards the climax. Another scream broke out of you, this time from the fear of what was certain to come.

"Kaori, look at me."

This time, it was louder, cutting through your screams.

You froze, eyes searching, looking, but not seeing. You were still somewhere far away, somewhere no one could reach.

"I want you to look at me, Kaori," came the voice again. "Come back to me."

This time, when you blinked, it was out of focus, but you were seeing. Seeing was good, because that meant you were close to the present.

Eyes. 

Olive eyes. 

They're beautiful. 

Another blink and a shake of your head and you were back, awoken from the depths of hell inside you.

As your consciousness slipped back to the present, you could feel the after effects linger on your body, the little tremors and shivers, the wet cheeks and aching throat. It was still dark, but as you stared back at olive eyes, the darkness seemed rather insignificant.

"I hate you." It was just barely a whisper, your voice barely making it through, but it was enough for him to hear.

Despite your words, he smiled, one genuine and rare, before slowly untangling your arms around him and walked away, leaving you standing in the middle of the wide hall, Shirabu looking anywhere but you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt so cruel and shameful, seeing someone so solid and composed be a shivering mess whenever you get hurt. Still, you craved for it, as though your heart and soul aches to be with this strong man in his most vulnerable state, that you, and you alone knows.

"If you hate Ushijima so much, why haven't you left?"

You turned to him with a tired expression, wondering why he's asking a question you answered for him on more than one occasion. In the middle of a movie, no less.

"Keep quiet and watch," you chastised, just in time to see Mitsuha fall out of bed, having switched with Taki during their sleep. 

"You've seen it six times already!" he snapped, annoyance evident on his voice. 

You were on a marathon for animated films, serving as the sole distraction and entertainment for the two of you left alone in the house. It was the third day since everyone else left, leaving you and Shirabu to tend for yourselves. The first day was spent on reading books, followed by cleaning your room, and now, a movie marathon. You were already on the fifth movie by two in the afternoon, having gone through Spirited Away, Hotarubi no Mori e, Garden of Words and The Girl Who Leapt Through Time. It made you nervous on just thinking on what to do to kill time later this evening.

Almost every time the two of you were left alone, save for the helpers that come and go during the day, Shirabu asks the same questions. The problem was you. You never gave him a satisfactory answer, an answer that was sensible and true.

"There's nowhere to go, Shirabu."

Reaching for the remote on the side table, he paused the movie before giving you his undivided attention, while you kept your gaze straight, finding the frozen screen more interesting than your repetitive conversation.

"I know it's more than that," he insisted, finally showing more expression than his usual blank one. 

Amused, you turned to him, deciding to grab the rare opportunity of entertaining a curious Shirabu. Looking into his eyes, it was clear to see how eager he was to know, or maybe to understand the complexities between you, Ushijima, and the strings that kept the two of you attached. Still, it was a landmine, an unexplored territory, so foreign and confusing, even to you despite being personally involved. There were just too many complications, overlaps, and unspeakable truths that bind the two of you.

You were about to decline, but something about the unease in the pit your stomach ever since early this morning made you stop and rethink your words. Maybe it was the fatigue from having little to no sleep for the past days that prompted the idea, but it was a good one you didn't want to pass.

You smirked, crossing your arms in front of you. "I'd tell you, if you let me drink tonight," you offered.

Immediately, Shirabu was on his feet, shooting daggers through his eyes. "Forget I asked, then."

"Oh, you'll never know," you said, smug. "I might share a few of his precious wine with you. I know you're dying to taste that Domaine Leroy bottle he kept in the cellar..." you added, standing up and beginning to walk away.

Without missing a beat, Shirabu was by your side, eyes sparkling with interest. You smiled inwardly, enjoying the little victory you gained from someone so difficult, yet so easy.

Shirabu is a lightweight.

That much was true.

Two glasses in and his whole face was red. Five and his words are slurred. Ten and he can't keep his head up.

Which was fantastic.

Because it was time you relieve yourself of the anxiety you felt ever since everyone else left. It wasn't like this every time they went away for a day or two nor was it uncomfortable and unsafe when you were with Shirabu, but this time, something felt off. Perhaps it was the summer storm raging outside, making everything feel so heavy and humid, like the air closes in on itself, making it harder to breathe. Or maybe it was the quietness of the house, missing its usual ruckus and signs of life. It was big enough to house more than a dozen people, and to be this empty now...

You blinked, shaking yourself awake from the haze on your mind. The glass in front of you had a beautiful shade of brown, a contrast from the deep red on Shirabu's glass. Still, it didn't make you feel sleepy or tired, just enough to numb everything down. 

For a while, you watched as Shirabu slept, slumped clumsily on the table. Taking pity on him, you decided to move him on your bed. A massive headache without a sore body was the only way you could think of to appease yourself with him tomorrow. As you were pulling him out of his seat, his arm accidentally hit the glass, causing it to crash on the floor. 

Cursing under your breath, you hoisted him up, his dead weight causing you to stagger a bit. You managed to drop him off the bed, took off his shoes and put him under the covers. 

You didn't know how long you were sitting there by the counter and staring at the pieces of glass on the floor, downing glass after glass until the bottle was empty before deciding it was best to clean it up. It wasn't a surprise you got cut by a tiny piece. You stared at the blood dripping on your finger, giggling at the rare sight of it. Pressing on it, you watched as more blood oozed out of the wound only for it to stop after a few seconds. Dazed, you sat there frozen, watched as the blood on your finger dried. A small bubble of excitement grew inside your chest, wondering and anticipating for the day to come.

As it was, the day that came didn't disappoint, even with the grinding and hammering inside your head. It was slow, the way you woke up, as though every second you moved stretched to hours. You blinked, waiting for your nerves and senses to kick back in.

Ushijima sat on a chair by the bed, hands linked together on his knees, looking grim and brooding more than usual.

You grinned.

"Good morning, Wakatoshi," you croaked, throat drier than you expected. His gaze moved to your left, and your eyes followed, stopping at a glass of water and an aspirin. You couldn't help groaning at the pain sitting up caused you, but you managed, taking the medicine and the water. The glass was empty when you put it back, but it was only enough to sate your dry throat.

"It's evening," you heard him say as you made yourself comfortable, nested under the covers. You hummed as a way to acknowledge his statement, figured it made sense since you didn't sleep for two days before knocking yourself out yesterday.

"Where's Shirabu?"

"In your room," he mumbled, gaze focused on your hand. 

"You didn't wake him up, did you?" you wondered.

He smiled, before standing up, taking two big strides and then he was beside you, kneeling on the floor. With trembling hands, he took yours, the one with the wounded finger, and placed a soft kiss near your pulse. With a shaky breath, he whispered, "Dinner."

With that, your whole body deflated, sagging on the bed as though the wires on your muscles were cut loose. You were scared of the repercussions, sure, but it was bearable only if it was yours. Shirabu didn't do anything wrong, except maybe for being an innocent, lightweight, and a curious cat. It wouldn't be impossible for him to be off the hook after what you did, but the least you could do was spare him most of the punishment.

You let him hold your hand for a while, feeling the tremors and shivers running through his body. It felt so cruel and shameful, seeing someone so solid and composed be a shivering mess whenever you get hurt. Still, you craved for it, as though your heart and soul aches to be with this strong man in his most vulnerable state, that you, and you alone knows. It was the secret the two of you shared, among the many others that bind you together, and you would fight to the death before you let anyone see him the way you do.

With a sigh, you moved your hand, placing it on his cheek to raise his head. "Wakatoshi."

As he looked into your eyes, he knew exactly what you wanted, what you needed. His were the same, reflecting the same passion and yearning you held for one another that lurk behind the demons in your heads.

Always and without fail.

His kisses always felt new, like flowers on the first day of spring and the first snowfall on winter. Like the first stroke of light on the break of dawn. But it was still soft and warm, electrifying and breathtaking all the same. Something familiar and foreign, all at once.

You gasped, feeling shivers run down your arms as he snaked his arm around you, pushing the covers off and pulling you close. Your retaliation at the first contact of his cold fingers on your skin was to break out of the kiss, breathless and dizzy and warmer than ever.

It felt so hot, the blood rushing and pounding in your ears as you grappled for him to anchor you, and he did. With his lips and his hands, with his body and soul, anchored you to him. In return, you anchored him to you, with your body and soul, and with your heart, even though he would never accept it.

Still, that didn't stop you from whispering the words, over and over again, no matter how painful and vile they were, because they were true, regardless of how undeserving he says he was. 

Because no matter how much hate, fear, and disgust you feel for him, he will always be the one you belong with.

And so, you whispered those three words as he held you, hoping they reach the deepest parts of him that hide behind the shadows. 

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt himself grow colder and colder, felt as though he was shedding his own skin as he shut the memories out. It felt like dying, but it was exactly that. Without you by his side, he was simply nothing but a dead man.

Ushijima Wakatoshi was taught to be ruthless, merciless. If he wanted to live, he would have to survive, no matter the means or the costs, he would live. He would tear, burn and destroy everything in his path, living or not.

Except that night.

The night that showed him how cruel life truly was, seeing you live the way you did, and seeing how empty and dead your eyes have been. It was like seeing a reflection of his own, peering straight to his soul and all the things he kept hidden underneath a facade of strength and viciousness, only to find it somewhere it shouldn't be. Somewhere so fragile and sweet. Somewhere innocence should have been.

Instead, there you were, right in the middle of a piece of hell on earth. 

Still, he had a mission to fulfill, a goal to accomplish. And anyone who doesn't pay his debts will pay with his life.

In all the times he pulled the trigger, not once did he have to relive the gravity of his deeds, yet that night embedded itself so deep into his memory and into his soul that every time he closed his eyes, the only thing he could see was you standing in the pool of blood you both had shed.

A loud cough brought him out of his haze, blinking as he did so. Turning his eyes to the source of the offensive sound, his eyes met Shirabu's on the rear view mirror. A quick glance in Shirabu's expression relayed to him what the urgency was for Shirabu to disrupt him.

"I asked you where Reon and the others went," he heard you saying, most probably for the third time, judging by your tone. He turned to his left, gifting you his undivided attention now that he was pulled back to the present.

"They needed to attend to an urgent matter," he replied curtly.

He watched as you rolled your eyes, muttering under your breath. He was about to entertain you some more, probably push a few easy buttons to save you from the dullness of the ride, but his phone went off, buzzing loudly by the holder.

"Excuse me," he muttered, before taking the call.

"Wakatoshi," was Reon's clipped greeting. "There's been a compromise. You have to come here."

"I sent you there, so that I won't have to," he replied, certain that Reon already knew this.

"And I will not call if it wasn't important," was Reon's adamant reply. "If Kaori's with you, don't let her get out of the car."

Sensing the urgency and the impending migraine he was about to get, Ushijima sighed, sagging in his seat as he cursed under his breath. He ended the call before telling Shirabu the new address they will be headed.

As if on cue, you and Shirabu perked up on your seats, suddenly more alert and awake than you were a minute ago.

With wide eyes, you turned on your seat, grabbing his arm to get his attention. "Who was it? Are they okay?"

He nodded, feeling his muscles strung tight as wires as he prepared for what was to come. "Reon. There's been a compromise," he said this as he met eyes with Shirabu again, along with the silent command Shirabu has come to understand after some time.

_Keep her safe._

Less than an hour later, Ushijima finds himself stepping out of the car even before it fully stopped, slamming the door shut and effectively cutting off your screams as a gunshot rang throughout the neighborhood. The sound sent a chill down his spine, not entirely because of the bite of the cold, the temperature dropping a few more degrees. The click of the locks never sounded so soothing and satisfying, knowing you would be safe on the confined space. 

The night was cold, but he didn't mind. He needed it to feel less.

To make him feel numb again, because even after hours and hours without it, he could still feel every inch of your warmth on his skin, lingering in his bloodstream and on his skin, making him feel human again. 

No, it did not just made him feel. It's what makes him human. As though another entity separate from him could be something of such importance, to be someone to hold his humanity, his life, his sanity, his whole being. 

But that was exactly what it felt like. 

You were everything for him, like the breath, food and water he needs, like the warmth and the shelter he keeps. Life itself.

And so, with every step he took, he forced himself to forget the memories and the feelings and the warmth deep in his hearts and into the darkness. He needed to feel less, to be more numb. He had to be or else he wouldn't have been able to stomach all the things he did in the past, and all the things he would be doing in the future, if it would guarantee you safe and alive.

He felt himself grow colder and colder, felt as though he was shedding his own skin as he shut the memories out. It felt like dying, but it was exactly that. Without you by his side, he was simply nothing but a dead man.

Stepping into the warehouse, Ushijima quickly sets his eyes in front of him, cold, deadly, calculating. Immediately, Reon was on his side, informing him of the situation at hand, while he swept his gaze across the room. Everyone was in a somber mood, even Tendou, except for the new recruit who was bawling his eyes out.

"The bust went well," Reon recounted. "We managed to get all of them, even the guards stationed outside. We got Sado cornered then," he paused, tilting his chin to the direction of the man tied to a chair, gagged, bloody and lifeless. Taichi stood beside him, a blank expression on his face even as he nodded his acknowledgement to Ushijima. "We were interrogating him about the missing merchandise when we heard voices, and then footsteps coming our way. Then," he sighed audibly, casting a glance at Goshiki who whimpered like a puppy, "Goshiki panicked and shot him on the leg."

With that, Ushijima shifted his gaze to the group huddling on the side, looking heavily shaken and disheveled, trembling and weeping. They looked young, Ushijima noted. The boy looked to be about nine, while the girls weeping and clutching tightly on his side about six or seven.

He trembled, his breathing becoming ragged and fast as he got hit by a tidal wave of memories he kept buried, the gates enclosing them shattering at the sight. Flaming rage filled his veins, black and red filling his vision in anger, grief and pain. At the sight of the three children quaking in fear in front of him, Ushijima wondered if it would be alright to kill Taichi's new recruit right then. 

Still, this line of business never came and went easy. After all, he traded his soul to the devil to be where he is now. Besides, there will always be blood to spill, body to bury, but he would never involve children to any of their business. 

He had enough that night.

Ushijima only had time to shift his gaze to Reon, before a broken gasp echoed through the quiet space, followed by footsteps. He felt the whoosh of the air as you passed, headed straight for the children. 

"Kaori-"

Whatever Shirabu had to say got lodged in his throat, never to be heard by anyone as he watched, along with everyone else, how you crouched down in front of the children, tears running down your face.

He could hear your whimpers and sobs, watched as your hands get stained with red as you assessed the wound on the child's leg. He was frozen, hell everything was frozen as they all waited for the pin to drop.

"I'm so sorry," you cried, over and over, again and again, as though you were the one who pulled the trigger. "Please... I'm sorry-I'm so sorry-"

As quick as a snap, you shot up straight, frozen on your place on the floor. Your cries stopped, replaced by the harsh intake of breaths. Immediately, Ushijima knew.

He knew, but he was too late because before he even had the chance to move, you were on your feet and pointing a gun to Goshiki's tear-streaked face. Ushijima watched as the poor kid choked on his tears, frozen in shock and fear as he stared at the gun pointed at his head.

"Did you fucking do this?!" you bellowed, eyes lost in fury and pain of the present and of the past. Goshiki barely nodded before you were screaming and sobbing again, body trembling with all that you kept inside.

Taking two large strides, he was behind you, just in time to reach you before screams so guttural and raw wretched themselves out of you. Screams so long and sharp, as though your whole body was screaming, wanting to be let out of its own shell. Longer and sharper than they were that night.

"Kaori," he called, his voice pleading. He didn't want to see you like this. Not again. Not ever.

He sold his heart and soul to be who he was, to have what he has. For with these will he be able to protect you, but he knows it will never be enough because he could never protect you from what's inside you, and those demons, much like his, were stronger and more cruel than anything else.

For him to fuck it up. To bring you with him to this place. God forbid he'd shot himself in the head right then and there. 

The screams continued, longer and sharper, each one more broken and raw than the one before. He held on. His strong arms caging you, protecting you from the world and protecting the world from you.

"Kaori," he tried again, a shy of a whisper in your ear. He felt the tiniest flinch your body gave, recognizing his voice. It made the small hope in his chest bloom, wanting nothing more than to have you back with him as soon as possible.

"I need you here, love."

Your screams stalled, winding down to low, silent howls of mourning sobs.

"You're safe now. With me, remember? Far from everything. Far from everyone," he continued. "I need you to do the same for these kids, alright?"

This time, they were reduced to deep gasps, and he knew he was close to getting you back. Placing a soft kiss on your temple, he continued to whisper everything that's left in him, everything he has left for you. Eventually, he heard you whisper back, returning the kiss by placing one on the corner of his lips.

"Wakatoshi," you called, throat aching and painfully raw.

You closed your eyes and took deep calming breaths, breathing in and filling your lungs with his woodpine scent. When you pushed him back, he didn't protest and took a step back.

Meeting his gaze, you waited, watched and conveyed the words you didn't need saying.

Without breaking his gaze with yours, he spoke.

"Shirabu, take the children out."

Shirabu didn't need a second telling. 

Swiftly, he ushered the children out, picking up the wounded boy on his arms, while the other two wailed and clutched on his clothing as tight as they could.

At their exit, the door to the warehouse cluttered loudly as it closed, the sound bouncing off the high ceiling, and at the third echo, you fired the gun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back?? I didn't think I'd write another story, but too much time and too much thoughts led me to this, so now, I am bringing you Brooding Stars, a story written for my Shiratorizawa boys.
> 
> This will tackle on more mature and sensitive topics, so be certain to proceed with caution.
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
